哀惜: aiseki
by Joanna Katharina
Summary: Kisah cinta Sasuke dan Sakura setelah menikah dan memiliki Sarada Uchiha/ Tsuma, Arigatou/ Sasuke-kun ada calon Uchiha didalam rahimku, jika ia laki-laki berambut sewarna rambutku, kuharap ia laki-laki yang imut/Warning: Canon, lil bit OOC (maybe), Soft Lime, NC-17/Mind to RnR?/Moderate Reviews. [It would be HAPPY ENDING story, guys] :)
1. Surat Favorit Sasuke: Sakura hamil lagi!

As a SasuSaku Shipper Proudly Present :)

* * *

 **"** **哀惜: aiseki** **"**

Story © Joanna Katharina

Naruto is not mine but Uncle MK

Warning: Canon, Sexual Content, I hope not OOC but I doubt it, Typos  
TS, Bad EyD, NC-17, Taken random time & place from anime/manga  
-SasuSakuCentric-

Jika kamu tidak suka jangan baca ya. Jangan buang waktu berhargamu!

* * *

"Mata kondo na."

Sasuke mengetuk pelan dahi putrinya, Sarada Uchiha. Setelah ia, Naruto, dan Boruto melawan Momonshiki Ootsutsuki dan Kinshiki Ootsutsuki dan dibantu dari beberapa Kage lainnya. Lalu istrinya, Sakura Uchiha, memberinya sebuah bento untuk makan siangnya, saat Sakura memberinya bento, Sakura memajukan sedikit tubuhnya dan gestur tubuhnya seolah berbicara, sepertinya Sakura meminta sesuatu, misalnya saja... Kecupan atau semacamnya. Pada waktu itu Sarada sudah menjadi genin, mereka bertiga berjalan lamban menuju pintu gerbang perbatasan Konoha dengan dunia luar atau desa lainnya. Sungguh, hal ini seperti _de javu_ saja, dua belas tahun yang lalu samahalnya seperti ini waktu itu-

 **Flashback ON**

 _Sakura mengendong Sarada yang tengah tertidur pulas dalam dekapannya dan tangan kanan Sasuke menggandeng tangan kiri Sakura, tangan kanan Sakura memegang sebuah bento. Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan terlihat sangat serasi. Pada saat itu usia Sasuke dan Sakura genap dua puluh tahun dengan ditemani bayi mereka yang masih merah yang berusia tiga bulan, bayi perempuan itu mewarisi mata kelam dan rambut gelap Papanya dan bentuk mata yang indah seperti Mamanya, seskali bayi perempuan itu mengerak-gerakan bibirnya bentuk bibirnya mirip dengan bibir Sakura, hal ini terkadang membuat Sasuke sangat menyukai ketika putri mereka tersenyum, hatinya tiba-tiba menghangat. Oh Kami-sama, terima-kasih karena ada Sakura dan Sarada hidupnya terasa lengkap dan ia begitu semangat menjalani sisa hidupnya sebagai Shinobi Konoha._

 _"Anata, kita sudah sampai," tutur Sakura lembut kepada suaminya yang menjelma menjadi pria yang begitu hangat baginya._

 _"Hn." ujar Sasuke singkat dan tangannya terus mengenggam erat tangan kiri Sakura, istrinya yang begitu ia sayangi._

 _Sakura memberikan ia bento yang tadi ia pegang, seulas senyuman manis terpatri diwajahnya._

 _"Arigatou," ujar Sasuke, lalu ia melihat sebentar putrinya yang masih tertidur dalam dekapan sang istri._

 _Ia pun berkata lagi "Sakura, aku akan pergi dalam waktu yang tidak sebentar. Jaga Sarada-"_

 _Setelah menatap putrinya ia menatap mata hijau terang sang istri "-dan jaga dirimu baik-baik. Mata kondo na."_

 _Setelah mengatakan kata-kata itu ia mengetuk pelan kening sang istri merah mudahnya dan ia mencium bibir Sakura lembut dengan penuh cinta dan sayang._

 _"Hmmpp...hmm.." wajah Sakura merona dibuatnya, Sasuke hanya menarik sudut bibir bawahnya melengkung tipis. Betapa Sasuke bersyukur memilih Sakura menjadi istrinya, yang selalu mencintainya dan telah mewujudkan impiannya waktu kecil dulu, mengembalikan Klannya. Membangkitkan kejayaan Klan Uchiha._

 _Sasuke memeluk lembut istrinya, sejenak ia menghirup aroma khas bunga Sakura dari tubuh istrinya._

 _Sasuke membatin dalam dirinya lirih~'Tsuma, arigatou.'_

 _Sasuke pun membalikkan tubuhnya dan pergi. Entah mengapa ia sedikit tidak rela meninggalkan keluarga kecilnya yang baru ia bina. Sudut mata kelamnya berair, ingin rasanya ia terus-menerus memeluk Sakura dan menciumnya dan menggendong putri kecilnya, Sarada. ~'Sakura, Sarada... Aku pasti kembali.'_

 **Flasback OFF**

Bento yang dibuatkan sang istri telah ada dalam genggamannya, namun ia tidak mencium lembut seperti dulu. Ah, mana mungkin ia mencium mesra Sakura di depan putri mereka. Sasuke tidak mau Sarada melihat yang seharusnya memang tidak boleh ia lihat. Sarada masih anak-anak, usianya sebentar lagi beranjak tiga belas tahun dua minggu lagi. Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan. Oh... Sakura sepertinya sedikit kecewa. Tidak mendapat kecupan selamat tinggal dari sang suami tersayang. Ah sudahlah, keberadaan Sarada sudah cukup baginya. Sarada adalah penghubung dia dan Sasuke, buah cinta mereka. tanda ikatan mereka berdua, tali yang tak kasat mata yang terhubung satu-sama lain. Ikatan yang begitu kuat tak terpatahkan.

Sakura dan Sarada kembali ke rumah mereka yang sudah direnovasi, rumah peninggalan orangtua Sasuke. Syukurlah, cukup waktu sebulan merenovasi rumah mereka tercinta. Waktu yang cukup singkat untuk merenovasi sebuah rumah, apalagi rumah yang mereka tinggali rumah yang paling besar di distrik Uchiha, mengingat mendiang mertua Sakura, Fugaku-sama seorang petinggi kepolisian Konoha dan juga ketua Klan Uchiha yang begitu dihormati dan disegani.

Sementara itu seorang pria berhelaian raven dengan wajah tampannya yang tak lekang dimakan usia, justru semakin tampan dan semakin matang jika ditilik lebih lagi. Ia melintasi hutan demi hutan, setelah berjalan cukup lama ia berteduh dibawah pohon rindang. Ia memakan bento yang tadi diberikan istrinya, Sakura Uchiha. Didalam bento terselip sebuah surat berwarna merah-muda yang sudutnya berlambangkan Klan Uchiha dihiasi setangkai bunga Sakura. Sasuke hafal benar tulisan siapa ini;

###

 **Untuk Sasuke-kun**

 _Anata_ , selamat makan ya. Aku harap masakanku terasa enak, seperti kau tahu aku dulu tidak terlalu pandai memasak. Tetapi berkatmu dan putri kita, aku memang harus pandai memasak, haha... Selamat makan, anata. Jaga kesehatanmu baik-baik, semangat ya dalam menjalankan misi, dan jangan lupa jika kau melintasi sebuah kuil, kumohon berdoalah agar keluarga kecil kita selalu diberkati oleh Kami-sama. Ah, iya... Aku ada sebuah kejutan didalam rahimku sekarang ada calon seorang Uchiha, maaf hari-hari yang lalu aku tak memberitahu, sebenarnya aku ingin memberikan kejutan, namun aku lupa entah karena apa, sekali lagi maafkan aku Sasuke-kun. Hm, aku harap calon Uchiha kita baik-baik saja, aku berharap dia berjenis kelamin laki-laki dan mirip dengan Sasuke-kun, Jika ia laki-laki namun berambut sewarna rambutku, sepertinya imut juga, aku benar tidak Sasuke-kun. Ah iya, aku dan Sarada akan selalu mendoakanmu dan kami akan selalu merindukanmu.

Salam sayang  
istrimu,

Sakura Uchiha

###

Seulas senyum tipis bahagia menghiasi wajah tampannya, ia meletakkan surat itu didadanya. Ia pun memakan bekalnya sendirian dibawah pohon rindang itu, tidak ada satu manusia pun disana kecuali dirinya. Di tempat itu hanya ada gemericik air terdengar dari air terjun, suara burung-burung berkicauan, semilir angin yang meniup pelan helaian rambut ravennya. Sasuke begitu menikmati makan siangnya, masakan Sakura juga tidak buruk, ia memakannya dengan lahap. Setelah selesai menikmati makan siangnya, ia berbaring sebentar di bawah pohon rindang itu, ia memikirkan istrinya merah mudahnya, Sasuke tersenyum penuh arti mengingat kejadian semalam, malam panjangnya dengan sang istri. Belum lagi berita bahagia tentang kehamilan Sakura, Sasuke merasa lengkap sekali hidupnya, pikirannya pun tertuju kepada Sarada, putrinya. Ah, Sarada tumbuh menjadi gadis kecil yang cantik dan sedikit tomboi. Sasuke Sasuke... Hidupnya yang dulu penuh kegelapan kini digantikan dengan seberkas cahaya, cahaya harapan membangun kembali Klan Uchiha, klan paling dihormati di dunia Shinobi, dari lubuknya yang paling dalam Sasuke seolah-olah berbicara dengan Kami-sama; 'Kami-sama, terimakasih untuk semuanya, aku bahagia,' lagi-lagi Sasuke tersenyum tipis,hatinya begitu hangat.

.

.

.

.

-TBC-

* * *

A/N: Arigatou minna sudah mau membaca ff saya yang abal nan gaje ini, maaf jika ada penulisan kata yang salah dan banyak Typos dimana-mana, O iya jika teman-teman reader berkenan menjawab (semoga ada yang baca ff ini, wek) penulisan yang benar seperti apa ya:

(1.) Onyx? Oniks? atau apa ya?

(2.) Kalimat seperti ini mana yang benar: Membangun rumah tangga atau membina rumah tangga?

(3.) _Tsuma_ itu benar tidak tulisannya? yang artinya panggilan sayang untuk istri?

Okay, itu saja pertanyaan saya. Seandainya jika ada yang mau jawab, saya persilahkan lewat kotak reviews atau PM juga boleh kok. Maaf, ya untuk kali ini saya menggunakan moderate reviews. Sedikit curcol gaje, ff ini sudah lama saya buat namun baru kali ini saya punya keinginan mem-publish-nya. Semoga teman-teman menyukainya. Aduh, aku happy banget tadi pagi habis ujian xxx di kampus, bagus. dosennya tidak hadir jadi, tidak gimana-gimana gitu pas aku lagi mempraktikkan mata kuliah xxx, deg-degan hati ini. Haha... Berasa ditembak sama Shisui-kun deh. Tadi pas di Library aku sempet menambahkan beberapa frasa (?) kalimat (?) untuk melengkapi ff ini. Whoa, terima kasih loh sudah mau baca :)

.

Reviews boleh?

Flame? BIG NO!

.

.

Lots of love,

xxx

Joan


	2. Malam Pertama SasuSaku–Lahirnya Sarada

.

* * *

 **"哀惜: aiseki"**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story © Joanna Katharina

Warning: Canon, Sexual Content, I hope not OOC but I doubt it, Typos

Three Shot, No used EyD, NC-17, Taken random time & place from anime/manga [+periode kosong]  
-SasuSakuCentric-

. . _no plagiarism allowed_ . .

Jika kamu tidak suka jangan baca ya. Jangan buang waktu berhargamu!

* * *

-o0o-

Setelah seharian beristirahat di bawah pohon rindang itu, Sasuke melanjutkan perjalanannya. Surat favoritnya dari sang istri yang tadi ia baca, ia selipkan diantara perkamen dan ia masukan kedalam tasnya yang berwarna ungu itu. Ia membetulkan kembali pakaiannya yang sedikit berantakan karena tertidur di bawah pohon tadi, ia pun melangkahkan kakinya ringan. Tangannya terkepal erat, lalu ia meraih _katana_ nya dan menyelipkannya dibalik punggungnya. Ia sudah melewati hutan dan ia sekarang memasuki suatu desa, entah desa apa namanya, desa ini tampaknya ramai sekali, berbagai macam hal ada disini, mulai dari toko makanan, toko pakaian, toko buah-buahan, kedai-kedai tradisional, kafe-kafe kecil sederhana, penginapan, dan hal sebagainya. Kebetulan sekali air minum dalam botolnya telah tandas. Sebenarnya Sasuke berniat ingin ke kedai dulu, setidaknya membeli sesuatu dan bisa meminta tolong kepada pelayan kedai untuk mengisi botol minumannya yang kosong tadi, namun Sasuke agaknya tergoda melihat tomat-tomat segar yang terpajang rapi di sebuah lapak sederhana di pinggir jalan tepat posisinya dekat dengan kedai tersebut.

"Hn, apakah tomat ini dijual satuan?" ujar Sasuke kepada si pedagang tersebut.

Pedagang tersebut nampaknya sedang berpikir, instingnya sebagai pedagang sudah terlatih memang, dengan sedikit senyuman dan tangannya meraih kantung plastik, ia pun menjawab; "Aduh, tuan kalau hanya beli satu kurang puas, hahaha... Tomat-tomat ini baru saja datang dari desa sebelah, tomat kualitas super, jangan tuan sampai menyesal, bagaimana beli tomat ini beberapa buah. Hmm, satu kilo saja, bagaimana?"

"Hn, tidak. Aku tidak membutuhkan tomat sebanyak itu."

"Benarkah? Bagaimana jika setengah kilo saja?"

"Tidak!"

"Baiklah~" jawab si pedagangan yang agaknya sudah tidak niat lagi tawar-menawar dengan Sasuke. Si pedagang mengiyakan sajalah, setidaknya tomat-tomatnya laku terjual meskipun tidak banyak, sesuai harapannya.

"Bungkuskan tiga buah tomat saja," ujar Sasuke sambil memberikan uangnya "Ini uangnya, kembaliannya ambil saja." Sasuke pun berlalu, si pedagang lelaki tua tadi tersenyum-senyum ternyata Sasuke membayarnya dengan uang lebih, lebih dari harapannya tadi malahan, si pedagang tua tadi membatin dalam hati " _Oh Kami-sama, pria tampan tadi baik sekali, semoga keluarganya Kau lindungi ya Kami-sama._

 _._

 _._

* * *

哀惜: aiseki © Joanna Katharina

* * *

.

.

Sakura yang tengah berbadan dua itu sedang asik memasak untuk makan pagi ini dan ditambah lagi ia membuatkan bekal untuk Sarada dan dirinya. Sakura bernyanyi-nyanyi kecil, hatinya begitu riang gembira. Sarada pun baru keluar dari kamar mandi dan mengenakan handuk model _kimono_ yang menyelimuti tubuhnya yang sedikit basah.

"Selamat pagi, mama."

"Selamat pagi juga, Sarada."

Sarada pun memasuki kamarnya, kamar yang dulu dihuni oleh Sasuke, papanya sewaktu kecil yang tentunya sudah direnovasi, kamar itu sekarang didominasi warna biru dongker, merah muda, dan putih, ya perpaduan antara Papa Sasuke dan Mama Sakura- _nya._ Sarada sudah lengkap berpakaian, ia pun menyisir helaian rambut gelapnya tak lupa ia mengenakan kacamata merahnya. Sarada pun melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur yang juga adalah ruang makan.

"Kau sudah rapi, wangi, dan tampak cantik, Sarada."

"Ah, mama bisa saja, hihihi..." ujar Sarada dengan wajah yang sudah sedikit merona.

"Mama, apakah benar, mama sedang hamil?" tanya Sarada sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya

"Eh? Darimana, Sarada tahu?" ujar Sakura bukannya menjawab malah bertanya kembali.

"Hn, Bibi Ino yang memberitahuku. Jadi apakah itu benar?" ujar Sarada bertanya ( _lagi_ ), wajahnya terlihat senang sekali.

"Iya iya, Bibi Ino benar, haha... Kapan memangnya Bibi Ino memberitahumu?"

"Kemarin, sewaktu aku, Boruto, Mitsuki, dan Inojin bermain bersama di rumah Bibi Ino, ma."

"..." Sakura hanya tersenyum saja, ia memasukan bento Sarada ke dalam tas putrinya dan mengantungkan apron putih itu.

"Ma... Jangan terlalu banyak bergerak, nanti mama cepat letih loh, aku kemarin membaca salah satu buku di perpustakaan tentang ibu hamil, kata buku itu jika wanita sedang hamil harus banyak beristirahat, begitu katanya."

"Hu'um." Sakura tersenyum melihat putri cantiknya. Sarada mewarisi kejeniusan Papanya dan sifat simpati Mamanya.

Setelah Sakura dan putrinya selesai makan pagi bersama, Sarada seperti biasanya akan latihan bersama timnya yang dipimpin oleh Konohamaru-sensei, sedangkan Sakura akan bekerja ( _lagi_ ) di Rumah Sakit Konoha, entahlah apa dia akan bekerja seharian atau separuh waktu saja, mengingat kini Sakura tengah hamil muda. Ia berjalan memasuki lorong Rumah Sakit, disana para suster dan juga beberapa orang yang mengenal Sakura menyapanya. Kini Sakura memasuki kantor pribadinya, kantor pribadi yang sudah beberapa tahun belakangan ini menjadi rumah keduanya. Kantor pribadinya terlihat rapi, ada bunga _cosmos_ merah-keunguan dan mawar biru dalam pot berukuran sedang yag diletakkan dekat lemari, berkas-berkas serta buku-buku medis Sakura terpajang rapi dalam lemari kayu itu, ada juga bunga Sakura yang terbuat dari kertas dalam vas di atas meja kerjanya, ada juga foto keluarga kecilnya, suaminya, dia, dan juga putrinya, Sarada.

Sakura mengelus-ngelus pelan perutnya, ia tersenyum, padahal aktivitas hubungan suami-istri _nya_ dengan Sasuke, sang suami baru tiga kali saja itupun hanya bergulat diatas ranjang kurang dari dua jam. Ya, mau bagaimana lagi, dia dan Sasuke adalah orang penting di Konoha, waktu mereka bersama tidak banyak, adapun bertemu di rumah sudah dalam keadaan lelah. Meskipun begitu, selama Sasuke di rumah, jika Sarada tak ada. Sasuke sering sesekali memeluk Sakura dari belakang dan menyenderkan kepalanya pada bahunya, lalu mencium mesra Sakura. Mengingat itu setetes likuid bening membasahi wajah cantik Sakura, ia menangis bahagia, mengingat Sasuke Uchiha, pria yang sangat ia cintai sepenuh hatinya, pria yang memberi begitu banyak warna dalam hidupnya.

.

.

* * *

哀惜: aiseki © Joanna Katharina

* * *

.

.

Setelah membeli tiga buah tomat segar, Sasuke memasuki kedai tersebut, namun alangkah terkejutnya ia mendapati mantan tim (Taka) nya dulu beserta Orochimaru dengan seseorang pria berambut merah dan mata cokelatnya, namun dengan segera Sasuke memasang wajah _minim_ ekspresi kembali.

"Sasuke-kun, lama tak jumpa."

"Hn, Orochimaru."

"Sasuke." ucap Juugo, Suigetsu, dan Karin bersamaan.

"Hn."

Sepersekian detik Karin menatap lekat-lekat Sasuke, batinnya berbisik lirih " _Sasuke~_ " Karin pun tenggelam seperti ditarik kembali ke masa lalu, semua terekam jelas dalam memorinya bagaikan _rol film_ yang berputar dengan siluet samar-samar.

.

 **Flashback ON (Karin POV)**

 _Orochimaru mempercayakan dirinya untuk menjaga setiap tahanan kelinci percobaan Orochimaru yang terkurung dalam penjara bawah tanah guna untuk menyeleksi siapa yang paling kuat dan akan diberi misi, misi yang mematikan tentunya. Ia ingat bagaimana ia dulu mengalami banyak luka diperalat oleh Desa Kusagakure, mengikuti ujian chunnin, diserang beruang besar dan ditolong oleh Sasuke, bocah tampan yang tersenyum padanya, hingga memori yang paling membekas;_

 _"Ikutlah denganku, Karin. Aku membutuhkanmu." ujar Sasuke kepadanya, terdengar seperti sebuah perintah daripada permintaan._

 _"Baiklah, jika kau sangat membutuhkanku, aku akan mengikutimu." jawabnya dengan nada agak sedikit seduktif kala itu. Karin mendekatkan tubuhnya dan beberapa saat bersentuhan dengan lengan kanan Sasuke, namun dengan dehaman keras dan suara beratnya Sasuke mengatakan "Hn, bisakah kau bergeser sedikit, ini terlalu dekat!" mendengar suara itu, Karin sedikit kesal namun dengan segera ia memasang wajah biasa, seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa._

 _###_

 _Karin sangat mengingatnya bagaimana dengan ganasnya Sasuke ingin membunuhnya bersamaan dengan Danzo dengan menggunakan chidori nagashi, waktu itu Karin sangat sakit hati, lelaki yang ia kagumi dan lelaki yang ia inginkan dengan segala birahinya yang bergelora, mau membunuhnya dengan brutal, demi dendamnya kepada Danzo. Sejak saat itu Karin berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak dengan mudah memaafkan Sasuke atau bahkan tak memaafkannya, ia menyerah untuk Sasuke, ia tidak menginginkan Sasuke lagi sebanyak dulu._

 _###_

 _Seiring berjalannya waktu, lama setelah perang dunia shinobi keempat, ia mendapati Sasuke telah menikahi seseorang perempuan, perempuan berambut merah muda, yang dulu pernah menolongnya dari kekejaman Sasuke. Wanita yang dikenal sebagai Sakura itu sedang dalam keadaan hamil._

 _"Sasuke~" bisik Karin pelan seperti hembusan angin yang meniup dedaunan._

 _"Hn, Karin."_

 _"..." Sakura hanya terdiam saja sambil terus memegangi perutnya yang sudah membesar itu._

 _"Mau apa kalian kesini?" tanya Karin sedikit galak, mengingat ia belum sepenuhnya bisa memaafkan kekejaman Sasuke padanya dulu._

 _"Bisakah kami menginap disini untuk sementara?" ujar Sasuke sambil memegang erat tangan istrinya, seolah-olah menyalurkan kekuatan dan kehangatan._

 _"Memang kau kira ini tempat penginapan. Kau salah kalau begitu-"_

 _"Sakura, istriku sedang hamil, aku tidak tahu dimana tempat yang aman di sekitar sini, kau tentu tahu bukan, dulu aku mantan ninja pelarian tingkat S, aku tidak mau terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padanya dan bayi kami kelak. Aku juga tidak menemukan rumah sakit sepanjang perjalanan kami, jika kami kembali ke Konoha itu butuh waktu yang lama, ku pikir Sakura akan segera melahirkan." Tutur Sasuke panjang dan lebar dengan mimik muka yang sedikit kuatir._

 _"Hm, baiklah. Tapi ingat, jangan samakan tempat ini dengan penginapan. Disini tidak ada pelayanan seperti di penginapan dan untuk Sakura... Aku akan berusaha semampuku membantu untuk persalinan, disini alat-alat medis tidak selengkap seperti di rumah sakit, jadi jangan banyak berharap padaku." Ujar Karin jujur dan menghembuskan nafasnya sedikit kasar, lalu lanjutnya "Tapi aku yakin, Sakura dan bayi yang dikandungnya akan baik-baik saja. Aku bisa merasakan chakra Sakura begitu teratur dan hangat."_ _Karin tersenyum lembut kearah Sakura._

 _Untuk pertama-kalinya ia bisa merasakan chakra Sasuke terasa hangat dan terasa damai, mungkinkah ini karena ia sudah berkeluarga. Lagi-lagi hati Karin menghangat, meskipun bukan dia yang mendampingi Sasuke tetapi ia bahagia melihat Sasuke bahagia, ia bisa melihat bagaimana hangatnya perlakuan Sasuke kepada Sakura dan bagaimana dengan lembutnya Sasuke menatap Sakura penuh cinta._

 _Selang delapan jam kemudian, Sakura mengalami kontraksi yang sangat hebat, sialnya disaat-saat genting seperti ini, Sasuke malah pergi keluar entah pergi untuk apa. Perhitungan Karin salah, Karin mengira dua atau paling tidak sehari lagi Sakura melahirkan, ternyata hal yang tak disangka-sangka, Sakura mengalami kontraksi hebat dan memang harus mengeluarkan bayi itu dari perut Sakura sesegera mungkin, meskipun tidak ada Sasuke disamping wanita merah muda ini. Keringat halus bercucuran memenuhi dahi Karin, ia terlihat seperti bidan profesional dan dengan hati-hati Karin membimbing Sakura untuk melebarkan kedua kakinya dan ditangannya sudah siap dengan gunting steril, pisau steril. Disamping ranjang Sakura ada meja kecil yang diatasnya terdiri dari; baskom aluminium besar, beberapa ramuan dalam botol kaca berwarna putih-bening dan yang satu berwarna kuning pucat. Adapun dua kain putih bersih dan terakhir air mineral dingin dan juga segelas besar air hangat._

 _"Ayo Sakura... Ambil nafas dalam-dalam." Teriak Karin semangat._

 _"Hu'um."_

 _"Keluarkan nafasnya, ayo Sakura, aku yakin kau pasti bisa melakukannya, semangat Sakura."_

 _"Hah...Hah... Hah... Aaaa.."_

 _"Ayo dorong lagi Sakura kepalanya mulai kelihatan."_

 _"Hu'um. Aaaaaaaa... Hhhhh.."_

 _"Ayo terus Sakura, terus... Ayo terus Sakura... Tinggal kakinya saja."_

 _"Hmmm. Aaaaaaaaaa...khhhhh..."_

 _"Bagus, Sakura."_

 _Oee... Oee... Oeee... Bayi itu menangis dengan kerasnya memenuhi ruang penelitian medis pribadi milik Karin Uzumaki. Karin tersenyum lembut melihat bayi itu. Kejadian yang terasa begitu cepat, hanya butuh kurang lebih dua jam mengeluarkan bayi itu dari perut Sakura, yang kini ia anggap sebagai temannya._

 _"Selamat Sakura, bayinya sehat. Bayi kalian perempuan, ia mirip seperti Sasuke tetapi ia juga memliki dahi yang lebar sepertimu. Hahaha..."_

 _"Hu'um." Ujar Sakura sekenanya, tenaganya sudah habis terkuras demi memperjuangkan bayinya, bayinya Sasuke, bayi mereka berdua, karena kelelehan Sakura pun tiba-tiba pingsan. Karin pun meletakkan bayi itu sebentar disamping Sakura setelah lilitan ari-arinya ia pisahkan menggunakan gunting steril dan pisau steril, lalu ia letakkan ari-ari itu dalam baskom aluminium besar itu. Lalu Karin memasang selang infus pada pergelangan tangan Sakura, ia pun segera mengambil bayi perempuan itu dan memandikannya dengan lembut._

 _"Sakura~" Desis Sasuke yang baru saja tiba yang entah darimana._

 _"Kau sudah datang rupanya." Tutur Karin sambil mengendong bayi itu_

 _"Hn," Sasuke melihat bayi dalam gendongan Karin, ia ingin segera menggendong namun ia sedikit ragu karena ia hanya punya satu tangan dan ia ragu untuk bisa menggendong bayi yang masih merah itu, namun pikiran-pikiran Sasuke menguap entah kemana, karena secara tiba-tiba, bayi merah itu menangis lagi bahkan lebih kencang._

 _Oee... Oeee.. Oeee.. Oee..._

 _"..." Sasuke terdiam menatap lembut, hatinya sangat bahagia, impiannya waktu kecil dulu sudah terpenuhi, ia telah mengembalikan klannya, klan yang sangat dihormati turun-temurun, Klan Uchiha._

 _"Mm, selamat ya. Bayi kalian sehat, bayi kalian perempuan, ia mirip denganmu dan Sakura."_

 _Untuk kedua-kalinya Sasuke tersenyum pada Karin, senyuman yang sangat ia (Karin) rindukan seperti dulu, ketika Sasuke menolongnya dari beruang besar yang mengamuk. "Arigatou, Karin~" ucap Sasuke lirih dan pandangannya langsung beralih kearah bayinya. "Sakura?" seakan mengerti maksud Sasuke, Karin segera menjawab "Setelah ia melahirkan bayi kalian, ia pingsan. Tapi, jangan kuatir, dia baik-baik saja, mungkin ia kehabisan tenaga, sehingga ia jadi sepert itu." Jelas Karin panjang lebar._

 _"Hn."_

 _###_

 _"Sarada, namanya Sarada Uchiha." ucap Sasuke mantap, dalam pelukan tangan kanannya ada bayi mereka, bayinya dan Sakura yang masih merah dan kelopak matanya tertutup. Sarada tengah tertidur._

 _"..." Sakura hanya tersenyum bahagia setelah ia siuman dari pingsannya tadi, ia tak tahu harus bicara apalagi, ia tak bisa mencari kata-kata indah yang tepat ataupun merangkai kata-kata yang bisa melukiskan betapa bahagianya ia hari ini._

 _"..." Begitupun Karin yang sesekali membetulkan letak kacamata merahnya, ia juga hanya bisa tersenyum. Ia merasa bahagia, ia cukup bangga akan kemampuannya sebagai ninja medis, setidaknya dari sekian banyak hal yang tidak baik yang pernah ia lakukan sengaja maupun tidak sengaja, namun hari ini berbeda, Karin menjadi sesosok malaikat penolong, hatinya menghangat, ia merasa menjadi bagian dari keluarga kecil Sasuke-Sakura, ia menyakinkan dirinya bahwa hari ini Karin melihat Sasuke dan Sakura dengan kacamata yang berbeda, mereka adalah temannya, bisa dibilang sahabat, seperti ada tali penghubung diantara mereka berempat. Karin berbahagia untuk Sasuke-Sakura-Sarada. Oh Kami-sama, terima kasih untuk semuanya._

 ** _Flashback OFF (Karin POV)_**

 ** _._**

* * *

哀惜: aiseki © Joanna Katharina

* * *

.

"Karin..." suara Suigetsu memenuhi gendang telinga Karin, Karin tersentak. Lagi-lagi, Karin mendaratkan sebuah _jitakan_ kepada Suigetsu. "Aww, sakit tahu!" Suigetsu menatap marah kepada Karin, seperti biasa Orochimaru hanya mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan Juugo masih dengan tenang menikmati makanannya. Sementara pelayan berpakaian _kimono_ abu-abu dengan helaian biru gelapnya menghampiri meja mereka.

"Maaf, tuan-tuan dan nona. Apa ada yang mau memesan hidangan kembali atau ada yang mau pesan _sake_ , kebetulan hari ini, pemilik kedai memberi diskon untuk _sake_ hingga pukul tiga sore nanti."

"Hn, tidak. Kami tidak ingin memesan _sake_ , terima kasih" Jawab Sasuke cepat. Pelayan perempuan itu pun kembali ke belakang. Sesaat Juuga dan Orochimaru menatap heran Sasuke.

"Kau banyak berubah, Sasuke-kun," Tukas Orochimaru yang meletakkan gelasnya pada meja dan melipat-tangannya didada "Apa karena kau sudah menikah dengan _kunoichi_ didikan Tsunade itu ya, bagaimana kabarnya _dia_?"

"Hn," ucap ambigu Sasuke dengan seringaian tipisnya, mata onyx Sasuke memandang Orochimaru sejenak. "Hn, istriku baik-baik saja." Jawab Sasuke pada Orochimaru dengan nada penuh keyakinan tersirat disana, ia yakin sangat yakin istrinya pasti baik-baik saja.

Pelayan tadi keluar lagi dari belakang, ia terlihat menuju ke meja depan dan saat melewati meja Sasuke dan _kawan-kawan_ pelayan itu menatap Sasuke cukup intens dalam sepersekian detik. Menyadari hal itu, Sasuke berdeham cukup keras hingga-

"Hei, nona. Jangan melihatnya seperti itu, dia sudah menikah." Ucap Suigetsu asal. "Hn, jaga sikapmu, Suigetsu." Ujar Sasuke menanggapinya. Sasuke tak ingin Suigetsu berlaku kekanak-kanakan, ia juga tak ingin pelayan tadi tersinggung oleh perkataan asal Suigetsu.

"..." Karin hanya terdiam, ia tak tahu mengatakan hal apa. Ia hanya merasakan suasana kali ini seperti kembali masa itu, seperti bernostalgia _Tim Taka_ saja.

Acara makan pagi pun selesai, ya sebenarnya bukan makan pagi juga tetapi merangkap makan siang karena jam dinding dalam kedai itu menunjukkan pukul 10.35 akhirnya mereka pun berpisah karena tujuan Sasuke kali ini untuk mengambil perkamen khusus dari desa Amegakure sekaligus misi pribadinya untuk mencari obat untuk Sakura juga obat mata untuk Sarada, karena Sarada sering mengeluh kepada Sakura tentang kacamatanya. Misi kali ini sepertinya ia membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama karena tiga objek tersebut berada di tempat yang berbeda dengan jarak yang cukup jauh, dari tempat satu ketempat lainnya. Lalu di pihak Orochimaru mereka sedang mengemban misi untuk pengembangan medis-medis Karin yang akan diseleraskan dengan jutsu-jutsu terlarang yang baru saja dipelajari oleh Orochimaru-sama, sedangkan Juugo dan Suigetsu hanya bertugas sebagai pengawal mereka saja.

Sepanjang jalan, Sasuke hanya memandang tomat-tomat segarnya yang terbungkus rapi dalam plastik bening, yang tadi pagi ia beli dari kakek tua di pinggir jalan, ia sudah memakan satu buah tinggal dua buah lagi, langkahnya terhenti ketika ia melewati sebuah kuil kecil, ini benar-benar seperti _de javu_ sepertinya kalau tidak salah dia dan Sakura pernah berada di kuil ini. Tiba-tiba, sebuah tangan yang cukup besar menepuk pelan bahunya

 _~PUK_

"Hn?"

"Sasuke. Kau Sasuke Uchiha kah?!"

"Hn, iya." Ujarnya, alis sebelah kanan Sasuke terangkat dan mata onyx-nya menatap orang yang ada dihadapannya, seusai Sasuke refleks membalikan tubuhnya kebelakang.

"Kuharap, kau masih mengingatku. Aku pendeta Izumo Okinawa. Ini _Kuil Isonokami_ , apa kau masih mengingat kuil ini, Sasuke?"

"Hn, masih. Mmm... Aku masih mengingatnya, dulu aku menikah disini," Sasuke pun menutup matanya dan membuka kembali matanya "Hn, tempat ini masih sama seperti dulu, kurasa."

"Kau benar, tidak banyak perubahan. Ah, apakah kau mau berdoa, Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"Baiklah, pergilah berdoa dan setelah itu temui aku, aku ingin berbincang-bincang banyak hal denganmu."

"Hn, aku pergi berdoa. Ah, terima kasih."

Sasuke pun pergi dari hadapan Pendeta Izumo Okinawa, pendeta Shinto yang masih setia mengurus _Kuil_ _Isonokami_ hampir disepanjang hidupnya. Lalu, Sasuke pun melangkahkan kaki di depan kuil, dalam keheningan Sasuke berdoa, dia mendoakan Sakura dan bayi yang ada dalam kandungannya, ia berdoa untuk Sarada, putrinya, ia berdoa untuk sahabat sekaligus rival abadinya yakni Naruto Uzumaki juga keluarga kecilnya. Sasuke mendoakan Fugaku, Mikoto, Itachi dan terakhir Sasuke berdoa untuk desanya Konohagakure. Semoga Kami-sama senantiasa melindungi mereka yang masih hidup terutama keluarga kecil yang ia bina bersama Sakura Uchiha, istrinya, yang sangat berharga dalam hidupnya. Semilir angin berhembus pelan, dedaunan ikut tertiup hingga beberapa dari mereka berjatuhan menyentuh tanah. Tempat itu begitu sepi, sejuk, khidmat, dan sangat menenangkan hati.

###

"Jadi, Sasuke. Sudah berapa anakmu sekarang?"

"Satu."

" _Souka_ , seorang putri atau putra?" Pendeta Okinawa pun kembali meletakan gelas kayu itu ke meja dan bertanya kembali ( _lagi)_ "O, iya. Berapa umurnya sekarang?"

Sasuke tampak berpikir, ia membelai rambut ravennya pelan sehingga mata _rinnegan-_ nya terekspos untuk sesaat, jawabnya "Seorang putri, namanya Sarada. Usianya sekarang 13 tahun."

"Hmm, berarti aku sudah tua sekali ya, Sasuke. Tak terasa, kurang lebih tiga belas tahun yang lalu. Ah... Aku masih ingat sekali, bagaimana kau dan perempuan berambut merah muda itu datang kemari, betapa perempuan itu gugup sekali dan kau mengatakan ingin menikahinya, lalu memintaku untuk melangsungkan upacara pernikahan kalian yang sangat sederhana. Kau sangat beruntung, Sasuke. Aku melihat dia sangat menaruh kasih yang begitu besar padamu, ya aku bisa melihat kedalam mata hijaunya yang bening." Ujar Pendeta Okinawa yang kembali meneguk teh hangatnya.

"..." Sasuke hanya bisa tersenyum tipis, mengingat kembali kejadian itu. Ya, Pendeta Okinawa benar. Ia (Sasuke) merasa benar-benar beruntung bisa menikahi Sakura Haruno, yang sekarang menjadi Sakura Uchiha. Istrinya, yang sangat ia kasihi.

"Tentu kau masih ingat Sasuke, untuk bisa sampai ke desa Amegakure sangatlah jauh, butuh waktu sebulan lebih. Lagipula, sekarang sudah sore menjelang malam, ada baiknya kau menginap di penginapan milikku, istirahatkanlah tubuhmu, sejauh ini kulihat kau kelihatan sangat lelah," ujarnya, lalu Pendeta Okinawa kembali menepuk pelan bahu kanan Sasuke "Anggap saja, kau bernostalgia. Tentu kau masih ingat, penginapan itu bukan. Ah, kau tahu pasti maksudku, Sasuke..."

"Hn, _a-arigatou_." Jawab Sasuke cepat dan sedikit canggung, ia memalingkan wajahnya yang merona sedikit, kelihatannya Pendeta Okinawa menggodanya. Ya, Sasuke tahu, sangat tahu sekali yang dimaksud bernostalgia itu adalah malam pertamanya dengan Sakura, di penginapan itu. Benar, Sasuke, jelas mengingatnya.

###

Sasuke pun sudah berada di dalam kamar no. 37 ia tersenyum kala melihat angka itu, angka yang mengingatkan dia pada perkataan Sakura dulu; _"Ne, Sasuke-kun. nomor kamar ini bagus ya dan cocok sekali ya buat kita. Angka 3 itu bulan kelahiranku yaitu Maret sedangkan angka 7 itu bulan kelahiranmu yaitu Juli. Mereka cocok sekali disandingkan menjadi angka 37, bukankah begitu, Sasuke-kun?"_ Lagi-lagi Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Ia pun mendudukan dirinya diatas _futon_ tebal itu, _katana_ miliknya ia letakkan tepat disampingnya. Lalu ia membaringkan dirinya di atas _futon_ itu, pikirannya melayang ke masa itu, masa yang indah yang pernah terjadi di kamar ini, seulas senyum penuh arti terpatri di wajah tampannya seraya mendesis pelan "~ _Nostalgia ya_ " Sasuke pun tenggelam dalam pikirannya.

-o0o-

* * *

 _Warning: Sexual Content Scene ON_!

-SasuSaku _First Night_ -

* * *

.

 **Flashback ON (Sasuke POV)**

.

 _"Silahkan tuan, nyonya. Ini kamarnya dan ini kuncinya. Selamat beristirahat, semoga hari tuan dan nyonya menyenangkan. Ah, iya. Saya mohon undur diri." Ujar seorang pelayan wanita muda undur diri dari hadapan Sasuke dan Sakura. Mendengar pelayan tadi memanggil dirinya dan Sasuke 'tuan dan nyonya' membuat wajah Sakura merona hebat._

 _"Sakura, masuklah. Jangan berdiri di depan pintu terus." Ucap Sasuke, ia membuka pakaian atasnya._

 _"Eh?" Sakura pun baru tersadar, kembali ke dunia nyata dari dunia khayalan penuh cinta tadi "H-Ha'i." Jawab Sakura cepat._

 _Setelah memandang lekat-lekat kembali kearah Sasuke, ia berbisik"Sasu-ke-kun~" Sakura sangat tercengang melihat Sasuke bertelanjang dada, mulut Sakura terbuka sedikit. Sasuke berdeham cukup keras "Ehmm, Sakura, kau mau ikut denganku berendam di kolam air hangat atau mau mandi sendiri di kamar mandi?" tanya Sasuke kepada perempuan yang baru saja marganya di ganti dari Haruno sekarang menjadi Uchiha._

 _"A-a.. Aku mandi sendiri di kamar mandi saja." Jawab Sakura cepat, melihat istrinya gugup dan berkata terbata-bata seperti itu, Sasuke hanya menyeringai dan membuka pintu serta mengambil handuk putih yang ia lilitkan ditubuhnya. "Hn." Sasuke hanya bergumam tak jelas dan segera menuju ke kolam permandian hangat._

 _~Byur_

 _~Byur_

 _~Byur_

 _"Oh, Kami-sama, tolonglah aku." Sakura meracau tak jelas di dalam kamar mandi, ia sangat-sangat gugup. Ia memikirkan yang tidak-tidak, pikirannya terasa tumpul, ia memang sangat mencintai Sasuke, bahkan ketika genin dulu ia berharap mendapatkan kecupan dari Sasuke yang ternyata adalah Naruto yang mengubah dirinya menjadi Sasuke. Oh Kami-sama, sekarang lutut Sakura terasa lemas, ia berpikir yang tidak-tidak kembali, bagaimana jika Sasuke menciumnya, bagaimana jika Sasuke memeluknya, bagaimana jika Sasuke menindihnya dengan keadaan polos tanpa sehelai benang pun, kembali lagi Sakura berteriak histeris "Kyaaaaa..." Namun segera ia menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya._

###

 _"A-ano, Sasuke-kun. A-aku, bisa tidur sekarang?" Ucap Sakura terbata-bata. Oh, Kami-sama... Sakura mau pingsan rasanya berada dalam satu kamar dengan Sasuke, yang kini statusnya adalah suaminya. Sakura mengigit bibir bawahnya pelan, ia butuh air mineral dingin sekarang, sungguh._

 _"..." Sasuke tidak menjawab, dia hanya memandang sinar rembulan diluar setelah tadi ia membuka jendela kamar itu besar-besar tadi. "Bulan purnama," Ucap Sasuke. "Sakura, kemarilah." Katanya lagi. Sakura pun menghampirinya. Tiba-tiba lengan kanan Sasuke melingkar di pinggangnya, Sakura sangat gugup sekali, jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat._

 _~Deg-deg_

 _~Deg-deg_

 _~Deg-deg_

 _~Deg-deg_

 _"Sasuke-kun~" desis Sakura pelan, namun masih bisa terdengar oleh Sasuke, semilir angin berhembus kencang menerpa mereka, hingga helaian rambut merah muda Sakura berkibar dan itu terlihat sedikit sensual bagi Sasuke, entah mengapa, untuk pertama kalinya... Sasuke merasa ada sesuatu yang membakar jiwanya, seperti ada sisi lain dalam dirinya yang bangkit yang menguasainya sebagai pria dewasa. Ya kala itu, usianya hampir genap 20 tahun._

 _"Hn, apa kau kedinginan, nyonya Uchiha?"_

 _"Eh?" Sakura benar-benar merona hebat, ia pun meneggelamkan wajahnya di dada pria yang amat dicintainya itu, yang kini resmi menjadi suaminya. Oh, Kami-sama. Sakura benar-benar mau pingsan rasanya. Ini benar-benar momen-momen yang indah yang mendebarkan dada, jantunganya berpacu hebat._

###

 _"Aah~ Hhh~ Ahnn~ Mmm~ Ahhh~ Hhahh~" Sasuke terus-menerus menghujani Sakura dengan ciuman panasnya yang menggebu-gebu._

 _Keringat halus membasahi tubuh mereka. Untuk kesekian-kalinya Sasuke mencium penuh nafsu bergelora pundak Sakura, ia menghirup banyak-banayk aroma tubuh Sakura yang sangat memabukkan baginya._

 _"Aaa~ Aaa~ Sas-su-kehhhh-kunn~" kedua tangan Sakura hanya meremas helaian raven Sasuke. Mulutnya terbuka dan mengeluarkan nada-nada erotis bergelora. Ruangan yang terasa dingin tadi tiba-tiba memanas, sungguh-sungguh panas._

 _Kemudian Sakura dengan tubuh telanjangnya membuka lebar-lebar kedua kakinya dengan rona merah pada wajahnya, akhirnya saat-saat paling-paling ditunggu, saat-saat dimana ia akan menyerahkan hal yang paling berharga dari dirinya sebagai seorang perempuan, yanga hanya ia berikan untuk Sasuke pada malam panas ini, diatas futon tebal itu._

 _"Sakura~"_

 _"Sas-su-ke-kunn~"_

 _Sesuatu yang cukup besar yang tak bertulang itu memasuki daerah sensitifnya, menebus hymen miliknya "Aaaaaaaaaa~ Khhhh~ Ahhhnnnn~" Benda tumpul itu sukses mengoyakkan dirinya, kini bercak-bercak kemerahan menghiasi milik Sasuke dan miliknya, seprai putih bersih pun terkena imbasnya, ya warna kemerahan suci milik Sakura meresap hingga kedalam celah-celah seprai putih itu._

 _Sasuke pun berhenti sejenak dari aktivitasya dan mengecup lembut dan penuh kasih sayang pada dahi lebar Sakura Uchiha, istrinya, yang terkesan manis baginya. Meskipun ia hanya memiliki satu tangan, tetapi untuk melakukan aktivitas semacam ini tak sama sekali menganggu, Sasuke tetaplah Sasuke ia punya seribu satu cara untuk memenuhi keinginannya sebagai seorang pria._

 _"Sakura~ Arigatou," Ucap Sasuke dan lagi-lagi ia mengecup dahi lebar Sakura yang terkesan manis baginya._

 _"Sasuke-kun, a-aku mau ke toilet sebentar ya, boleh ya." Ujar Sakura malu-malu dan membungkus tubuh polosnya dengan selimut putih._

 _"Hn, kau ini. Selalu saja menyebalkan. Heh," Tanggap Sasuke yang menyeringai sesaat dan karena tak tahan menahan kebahagiaannya atas kejadian tadi dimana ia baru saja memiliki Sakura seutuhnya, ia pun tersenyum sensual penuh arti. "Ya, sudah sana cepat. Jangan membuatku menunggu lama."_

 _"Mm, T-tentu, Sasuke-kun." Ucap Sakura, Oh.. Kami-sama mengapa hari ini ia berubah mendadak jadi segugup dan menjadi pemalu seperti ini, Oh~ sikapnya hari ini mirip dengan Hinata, teman akademinya dulu, yang kini menjadi istri Naruto Uzumaki. Ah, tidak-tidak. Tidak ada yang seperti itu, itu mungkin pikirnya saja yang sedang sedikit kacau karena telah menyerahkan dirinya sepenuhnya menjadi wanita Sasuke-kun, menjadi Nyonya Uchiha. Rona merah di wajahnya semakin hebat memerah._

 _Sekembalinya Sakura dari toilet, Sakura terkejut tiba-tiba Sasuke menerjangnya dengan ciuman bertubi-tubi. Ternyata, walaupun selama ini di depan banyak orang Sasuke terlihat pendiam, tertutup, cuek, dan terkesan kuudere (dingin dan sorotan mata sangat tajam), namun tidak untuk malam ini atau kemungkinan hari-hari berikutnya, siapa yang tahu._

 _"Aaakh~ Sshhh~ Ahhnn~ Ouhh~ Ssshh~ Shaaa~" Kepunyaan Sasuke terus mengujam milik Sakura, tangan kanannya bertumpu pada futon tebal itu, kemudian Sasuke membimbing lagi istrinya. Insting Sasuke memerintah dirinya untuk menyuruh Sakura yang kini diatasanya mendominasinya dan menghentakkan miliknya sehingga tenggelam dalam kepunyaan Sasuke "Sakuraaa~" Ucap Sasuke penuh dengan kenikmatan yang tiada tara, seraya tangan kananya memijat-mijat benda kenyal seperti bukit kembar, milik Sakura._

 _Malam panjang itu dipenuhi dengan suara-suara erotis penuh gairah yang membakar kamar itu, seketika udara menguar panas dan penyatuan antar Sasuke dan Sakura berlangsung hingga pukul empat pagi. Keduanya pun tumbang dengan tubuh polos yang diselimuti oleh selimut tipis berwarna putih bersih, senyuman penuh arti terlukis indah pada kedua sepasang suami-istri itu, Tuan & Nyonya Uchiha._

.

 **Flashback OFF (Sasuke POV)**

.

* * *

 _Warning: Sexual Content Scene OFF_ !

* * *

-o0o-

.

.

 _Sementara di lain tempat. [Ost-Senya/Itachi Theme Song_ _play ON]_

 _._

Seorang gadis kecil berusia 13 tahun, dengan rambut hitam kebiru-biruannya menggenggam sebuket bunga mawar putih dan dua tangkai bunga kosmos. Deraian air matanya jatuh terurai membasahi pipinya yang putih itu.

Ia meletakkan satu tangkai kosmos di pusara Mikoto Uchiha, neneknya dan satu lagi di pusara Fugaku Uchiha, kakeknya dan ia pun berdoa untuk kedua orang yang sangat dikasihinya itu yakni kakek-nenek _nya_. Terakhir ia berjongkok dengan likuid bening yang masih setia membasahi wajah manisnya, ia meletakkan sebuket bunga mawar putih di pusara Itachi Uchiha, pamannya, seseorang yang paling ia hormati. Lagi-lagi ia mengulang kata-kata yang sama, seolah-olah itu adalah ritual favoritnya jika berada dihadapan pusara sang paman, pahlawan hatinya.

"Ehm..." Tenggorokan Sarada terasa serak dan panas, lalu ia mulai mengucapkan beberapa kalimat/ritual favoritnya " _Ne_ , Itachi- _Jiisan._ Ini Sarada. Sarada sangat sayaaang sekali dengan _OJii-san, hiks~_ "ia mengusap air matanya dengan jari-jemari mungilnya "Meskipun kita tidak pernah bertemu, tapi Sarada tahu kalau _Ojii-san_ itu orangnya baik, seperti mama ceritakan. _Ojii-san_ juga sangat-sangat jenius kata papa. Kata _Nanadaime_ , _Jii-san_ juga seorang shinobi yang paling hebat~. Seandainya, _Jii-san_ masih ada, Sarada inginnn sekali belajar jutsu bersama, makan dango bersama, jalan-jalan bersama dengan papa, mama, hiks~ Sarada juga ingin seperti Shikadai, dia teman seangkatanku, jika paman-pamannya dari Sunagakure datang dia langsung dipeluk paman-pamannya~ Sarada juga inginnn sekali seperti itu, _ne_ , _Jii-san_ juga ingin memeluk Sarada ya, _hiks_ ~" ucap Sarada dengan suara seraknya meracau pilu, air mata dan senyumannya terlukis jelas di wajah manisnya secara bersamaan, kini mata _onyx-_ nya sudah bengkak dibalik kacamata merah itu. "Itachi- _Jiisan_ boleh ya, Sarada tidur sebentaaarr saja disini, Sarada masih rindu dengan _Jii-san_ ~" ucapnya lirih, ia memeluk batu nisan yang bertuliskan _'Uchiha Itachi'_ itu dengan begitu eratnya dan perlahan kelopak matanya tertutup sedikit demi sedikit, gadis cilik itu pun terlelap disana. Awan putih berubah menjadi sedikit gelap seolah-olah mewakili perasaan gadis cilik itu.

"Sarada..."

.

.

.

* * *

 _To be continued_

* * *

.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **A/N:** Halo, apa kabar teman-teman readers semua... Terima kasih sudah datang berkunjung dan membaca ff gaje yang dipenuhi typos/misstypes dimana-mana. Padahal saya sudah baca berulang-ulang kali, maafkan daku minna-san.

Oh iya untuk sekadar informasi saja:

 _*Tsuma (means wife in soft way)_ silahkan kunjungi Instagram harunofacts dan bisa dikirim DM saja untuk informasi lebih lanjut.

*Judul ff saya "哀惜: aiseki" ( _missing someone with sadness_ ) untuk info lebih lanjut silahkan kunjungi website ini [ http / forum . wordreference threads / i - will - miss - you . 353821 / ] note: hilangkan semua spasi!

O, iya. Teman-teman readers, aku masih gak rela ya kalau Anime Naruto beneran tamat, huft~ **secepat itukah** , masakan anime/manga yang menemani saya dari kecil habis begitu saja. Jujur, dari hati yang terdalam masih gak rela, belum bisa untuk move on ke lain anime/manga. Manga udah tamat masa iya animenya juga, hiks~ berharap OVA atau Naruto The Movies langsung melesat sekiranya kalau anime naruto tamat pertengahan Oktober nanti ( _katanya_ ). Bagaimana dengan teman-teman sendiri, sudah siap move on kah? Huft~ #curcolgajetingkatduniashinobi

* * *

Spoiler untuk chapter 3/last chapter:

 _"Kau, menyebalkan!"_

 _"Sasuke-kun, ayo kita latihan bersama-sama untuk menguatkan tim kita."_

 _"Sasuke-kun. Maukah kau berkencan denganku?"_

 _"Sasuke-kun. Sasuke-kun. Sasuke-kun."_

 _"Jangan pergi, Sasuke-kun. Kalau kau pergi , aku akan berteriak!"_

 _"Aku sangat mencintaimu, hingga tak tertahankan. Jika kau tak ada di desa, itu sama saja kesepian bagiku."_

 _"... Kau- masih tetap menyebalkan!"_

 _"Kau sangat menyebalkan!"_

 _Lalu ia (Sasuke) malah mendekat dan menusuk tubuh gadis itu dengan chidorinya._

 _"Apa-apaan kau, Sasuke?! Kau tak perlu mengenjutsu Sakura-chan seperti itu!" Teriak Naruto marah._

 _"Tidak seperti itu, Sasuke. Sakura, dia hanya-" Tutur Kakashi-sensei._

 _"Apakah dia begitu menikmati fantasi cinta pertama yang selalu ia bayangkan?" Sasuke mengangkat alisnya dan memandang ke arah gadis itu dan berpindah memandang Kakashi, gurunya dulu. Lalu katanya lagi; "Aku tidak tahu mengapa, ia masih saja menyukaiku setelah apa yang terjadi?! Aku tidak menemukan alasan yang bagus untuk menerima perasaannya!"_

 _"Tidak Sasuke. Sakura hanya ingin menyelamatkanmu, ia sangat mencintaimu hingga hatinya terasa sakit karena sangat mencintaimu."_

 _Mata kanan Mangekyou Sharingan dengan tiga tomoe Sasuke berubah sempurna menjadi Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan memandang Kakashi-sensei, lalu katanya lagi " Jujur, aku tidak tertarik padanya, aku tidak merasakan apapun padanya," Lalu sekelebat bayang-bayang kedua orangtuannya dan Itachi bagaikan rol film yang melintas jelas dalam pikirannya "Bagiku itu semua hanyalah masa lalu." ucap Sasuke final dan menghilang dibalik kepulan asap._

 _"..."_

 _"..."_

 _###_

 _"Mama~"_

 _"Sakura, bertahanlah. Kau pasti bisa!"_

 _"Tidak, ini tidak mungkin..."_

 _"Sakura... Sakura... bangun, bangunlah Sakura."_

 _"Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu lagi, aku mohon Sakura, buka matamu~"_

 _"..."_

 _"..."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Thanks to reviewers:

Sasara Keiko, A Panda-chan, Sakura Istri Sah Sasuke, Yukihiro Yumi, Tia TakoyakiUchiha, Nurulita as Lita-san, Srisavers28, devanichi, Sasuke darKEvil, d3rin, Ryiikoo-chan, sasusakufans, Chinara sakiosan, Greentea Kim, Bebek Slengean, wowwoh geegee, dan Reese19.

Thank you for Favorited and Followed my ff story!

* * *

 _Ano ne, minna_ , boleh ya minta _reviews_ nya?

Tapi jangan _spamming flame_ ya, sankyuu.

.

.

Lots of love,

xxx

Joan


End file.
